new life and death
by thirsty4chicken81
Summary: goku is on his death bed in the hospital, vegeta go's to him. he's got a secret! *warning mpreg*


A/N:Hi! This is my first published fanfiction,so yea.I meant for this to be longer but it took me a little while to write it.I'am sorry for any errors. There is lots more to come, I have several stories going at once right of them are for this show some for others.

new life and death

_Please oh dear god .He can"t die not before i can tell him,i just have to see him one more time_.These are the thoughts that run through my head as i fly to Santan City Memorial hospital.I had a bad felling all day then Bulma came and told me that Kakarot's house burned down with him was in critical conditon._I have to tell him,he needs to know!_I induce my ki to make myself go i burst through the Emergency Room doors everyone was ,Bulma,Yamcha,Chi Chi,and even Chi was sobbing into Bulma's chest i couldn't help but to roll my eyes.I approached the nurse at the desk she looked up from her book.

"Can i help you?"she asked.

"I am here to see Kak- i mean Son Goku"She looked at me pensively.

"And what is your relationship with the patient?"She asked and I wanted to disapear.

"He's my boyfriend."I mummbled and hung my head.

"Oh,very well right this way."She said standing up and gestureing down a hallway.

She lead the way down the hallway to a door she let me in and went back to her was hooked up to an IV and heart was covered in bandages from his neck down.

"Hey Vegeta."He smiled his classic Goku smile.

"Hey Kakarot."I said steping forward and gingerly takeing his hand.

"This is sad."He said suddenly.

"What is?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throught,his smile faded.

"I'am dieing Vegeta."I shook my head.

"No,you can't die."I said tring to control my voice.

"Why?"He asked.

I started to speak but stoped and started again.

"I love you."He smiled again.

"I love you too,but that's not what you were going to have a secret."

_Damn that Kakarot,he knows me so well._

"Well i actualy i-i have a confession,i'am pregnet."His face lit up.

"That's amzing,i'am so happy!"I got on my knees and began to sobb into his bedsheet's.

"I-I thought you would be m-mad at me."I just set there sobbing.

"Please don't cry love listen to me,look at me."I stared up at his onyx orbs."you will be an amazing father I solemnly believe you have the love,patince,and strenth to raise our child."He smiled one last clasic goku smile and everything went scilent was gone,gone forever.

7 years later

"Alice wake up honey."I said to mine and kakarot's now six year old daughter brushing a few strands of her curly brown hair out of her set up.

"Good morning daddy!" She said slinging her arms around my neck.

"Do you want to go see daddy Goku today?" She smiled his winning smile.

"Yeah!" She through up her arms.

"Ok get ready auntie Bulma is coming to get us." she nodded.

A few minutes later I could hear the capsule plane,then Bulma came throught the jumped into her arms.

"Are you ok?"She asked.I nodded.

"How's Yamcha?"I asked.

"He's good,watching Tucker till we get back. you ready?" She asked.I nodded.

A few minutes later we were at the a huge weeping willow tree set a single head got down on her knees and set the flowers up against it.

"Hey daddy guess what i'am six today,six years old!Daddy says i'am looking more like you everyday,i'am still not that tall says i get that from i heve to go,aunt Bulam says I can go play with Tucker.I'am not shure i want to though,he's a meaner some times.I love you daddy." She jumped up and grabbed her hand and started to leave then Bulma looked back.

"Are you coming?"She asked.

"Mabe in a second."I said. She nodded and i watched them walk into the distance.

"Hello Vegeta are you there?"King Kai's voice rang out in my mind. "He wants to talk to you." Before i had a chance to comprehind another voice rang clear in my mind.

"Hey Vegeta." It was Goku,just the sound of my long lost mate's voice was enough to drive me to tears.

"Is that realy our Alice?Man she's gotten so big and she's beautiful." He paused to laugh. "She's not that doing an amazing job." He continued.

""i love you." i said out loud.

"I love you too and miss you like crazy i can't wait to see you again one day." He said.I smiled.

"Yeah,one day." i one last look at his headstone i took off.


End file.
